It is often the case that warning devices designed to notify a person of an emergency, or even designed to address the emergency situation itself, are not equipped with any means for notifying an individual of when the actuator used to address an emergency is removed or inoperable, as in the case of maintenance.
This invention addresses this problem by providing a supervisory switch contained within an emergency device actuator absence notification system that is capable of detecting the presence or absence of the emergency device actuator, and is capable of transmitting differing signals representing the presence or absence of the actuating device.